


Into the Sun (Sequel to Breakaway)

by babblingblondegenius



Series: Olicity Summer of Love [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babblingblondegenius/pseuds/babblingblondegenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of an in-between scene from the finale.  What happened from the time Oliver told Felicity "I want to be with you" til we saw them riding off into the sunset?  Pure domestic Olicity fluff, a smidgen of angst, and allusions to smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Sun (Sequel to Breakaway)

Felicity had heard the phrase basking in the afterglow. She thought it was just a metaphorical expression but in their case, it seems to be literal. The bright sunlight pours through the window and is making everything in her room appear to glow with radiant light. Especially Oliver, who is on his back, still trying to catch his breath, she notes proudly. She is curled up on Oliver's side, trying to calm her racing heartbeat, which is difficult when his warm hand is continuing to stroke her shoulder.

She is running her hand soothingly over his chest when she says, "So, that happened...again."

Panting slightly, he smiles. "I'm glad it did."

He is expecting her to respond with 'me too' but instead he hears, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that is going to be happening a lot."

He laughs and presses a kiss to the top of her head. "Can't wait."

They lay there for a few moments longer, just enjoying the feel of each other's skin and the intimacy of being together like this.

She notices Oliver is starting to doze off so she places her hand on his stubbled cheek as she traces his bottom lip with her thumb. His eyes flutter open and he gives her a lazy smile. "Hmm, I need to get up and take a shower before I fall asleep and we end up staying right here all night. I mean, we can, if that's what you want."

"No, I think we should leave today, like we planned."

He nods in agreement and Felicity rolls slightly so he is able to sit up. With her head still on her pillow, she has a fabulous view of his backside. Maybe staying right here isn't such a bad idea. Of its own volition, her hand reaches out to run down his spine. He turns and looks at her over his shoulder. "Ready for a shower?"

Her hand drops and she looks scandalized. "You meant together?"

"Sure, why not?"

She doesn't miss the confusion in his voice and realizes that his question is valid. Why not? They've had sex twice now and seen each other naked. Why does adding in water seem overwhelming? She waited three years for Oliver to suggest they shower together and now that he is, she's hesitating.

"Hey." His soft voice breaks through her internal babble. "Remember, I said we don't have to do anything you're not 100% ok with? I meant that."

"But I am ok with it. Just not sure about right this minute ok with it. I don't know why. It's been on my list."

"You have a list? Like a list of places you want us to have sex?"

"Well, I mean, not an official word document or excel spreadsheet that I saved on my tablet or anything but just kind of a mental list, yeah."

"So what else is on your mental list?"

"Can't a girl have any secrets?"

"It's not a secret now that you've mentioned it. If you don't tell me the specifics, I'll just make my own up."

"You do that."

"Come on, Felicity. I'm really interested."

Laughing, she says, "Oh, I'm sure you are. All right then, just remember you requested this." Taking a deep breath, she focuses on her hands instead of his face. "My bed, for one, which you just very satisfactorily took care of. The yoga mat in my living room. The conference room table at the office. The elevator at the office. Your bed at the foundry, which sadly will never happen now. It sucks too cause I had a really good scenario for that one. Remember when I first joined the team and I locked you in and you got all mad and growly..." She mimics his growly voice, ' _you're not the only one who knows how to reboot my system_.' "So I quit. It starts like that but instead of letting me walk out, you come after me and you're still growly and I'm still mad but it's kinda hot and we end up on your bed while you show me what you really meant by reboot your system."

Her reverie is broken by a strangled sound coming from Oliver. She looks at his face and his eyebrow is arched almost to his hairline. She blushes as she stammers out, "Sorry, TMI. Even though you did ask for it, Mr. I'm Interested."

"Umm, that's quite the list you have there," pointing in the general vacinity of her head. He turns toward her and his hand finds her leg under the sheet. "And I am interested...so, what's the scenario for the yoga mat?"

She grins as she shakes her head. "Nuh-uh, nope. This relationship is a new beginning for us. That means I talk a little less and you talk a little more."

He returns her grin. "Are you saying you want me to come up with a plan for the yoga mat? Cause the thing is, we all know you're the brains of this operation. You're the thinker-upper and I'm the _doer_."

His emphasis on 'doer' sends a small army of butterflies aflutter in her stomach but she feels a stronger need to set him straight. "I happen to think that you're very smart."

He rolls his eyes and lowers his head. "Felicity, I didn't even finish college. I went to four different schools and dropped out of all of them."

"A college degree doesn't automatically make a person smart."

"Says the genius with a double Master's from M.I.T."

"I was a genius before I went to college. You know where you got your degree, Oliver? The school of life. Lian Yu, Hong Kong, Russia, Starling City. You were faced with situations that most people never are. You had to be smart, resourceful, strong, and resilient or we wouldn't even be having this conversation right now."

Oliver lifts his head and looks at her. His expression is a mixture of anguish and awe. "How do you do that? How do you manage to take every bad thing that happened, every dumbass decision I've made, and turn it into something positive?"

She sits up and wraps her arms around him. "I don't know that I would go so far as to say I've turned _every_ decision into something positive just yet. But...your experiences shaped the man that you are today, and you know how I feel about him."

He grips her tighter and pulls her into his lap. "I love you, Felicity."

Wanting to lighten the mood a little, Felicity quirks her lips. "Umm, you're not just saying that cause I'm totally naked and in your lap, are you?"

Oliver's eyes seem to sparkle as he takes in her naked form. "I would've said it anyway. But I do love you naked on my lap. I love it a whole lot."

Giggling, she shifts so that she is straddling him. As she winds her arms around his neck, his hands glide to her ass and he pulls her in closer. She can feel his arousal through the thin sheet separating them and whispers, "Oh, you do love it a lot." Nodding in agreement, he fuses his mouth to hers as their hands continue to blaze new paths on the other's body. Felicity works her way to his chest and gives a gentle push, indicating that she wants him to lay back on the bed. Instead, his hands tighten underneath her thighs as he stands up with her in his arms.

Surprised by his sudden move, she breaks their kiss long enough to ask, "Where are we going?"

Oliver gives her a playful grin. "I have a plan that involves a yoga mat."

******************************

The afterglow is blinding her. The light streaming in through her large living room window is so much brighter than the bedroom. She and Oliver are spawled on the living room floor, arms and legs haphazardly entangled. Oliver's entire body is gleaming with a thin sheen of sweat and is a sight to behold but it's his face that she will never get over. He looks sated, content, _happy_.

Not able to get enough of his smile, she quips, "I'm pretty sure those were some of the most creative positions any yoga mat has ever seen."

To her delight, his smile intensifies as he aims it in her direction. "Does that mean you liked my plan?"

"Your plan was not only brilliant, it was well-executed."

Oliver stretches as he laughs, making his abdominal muscles contract. "No one has ever called me brilliant while I'm naked."

Fixated on his taut muscles, Felicity murmurs, "Massive oversight on their part. Huge. Tremendous. Gigantic."

Oliver continues to chuckle and his voice is filled with mirth as he says, "Are you still referring to my brilliance? Cause honestly, whatever you're talking about at this point, I'm good with it."

Her head jerks up and she playfully swats his chest, giving him a mock outraged expression. "Of course, I was talking about you being brilliant. Someone is certainly full of himself right now. No more ego-stroking for you today."

"Is ego-stroking a euphemism for that thing you did a few minutes ago?"

"Oliver!"

"What? I thought you wanted me to talk more."

"You only seem to want to talk if you know it will make me blush."

"Well, you can't fault a guy for that. You are pretty darn adorable when you blush."

"This road trip of ours is definitely going to be interesting."

"You'll probably get bored with me after a few weeks."

She emphatically gives her head a shake. "Never."

He leans in and gives her a sweet kiss. "Speaking of our road trip, I'm going to shower."

Standing up in the middle of her living room totally naked in broad daylight, he gives her a cocky smirk. "Please feel free to admire my brilliance as I walk away."

She does, a dreamy smile lighting her face. She marvels at the fact that Oliver is comfortable enough with her already to walk around in the buff. Of course, he never really was particularly shy in that area since he's been working out half-naked and sweaty in front of her since she joined the team. And now she is reaping the benefits of those workouts.

Wrapping the bedsheet around herself, she stands on slightly wobbly legs and makes her way toward her bedroom. She can hear the shower running and notices Oliver left the bathroom door cracked open. The temptation is hard to resist but somehow she manages to bypass the bathroom and return to her bedroom.

She looks in her open suitcase to remind her what she has already packed and what she is still missing. Shoes, she hasn't packed any shoes. She goes in her closet and almost weeps. She loves all her shoes, this is going to be like picking a favorite child. One pair of sneakers, boots, sandals, flats, and heels each are added to her suitcase. Going back to her closet, she pulls the little black dress that she wore on her date with Barry off the hanger. Oliver likes to make her blush; one night she'll wear this dress and see if she can make him blush.

Next thing she needs to pack is accessories. Rummaging through her jewelry box, she selects a couple of bracelets and necklaces. As she is picking out earrings, she pulls out a pair that had been buried at the bottom of her jewelry box. On purpose. The ones she wore on her first, and only, date with Oliver.

"Hey, I remember those." The man in question is standing in the doorway to her bedroom, a towel that barely fits around him hung low on his hips. His hair is damp and little beads of water are streaking down his shoulders and chest. And this Greek god standing in her room remembers the earrings she had on for their half a date a year ago. _Because of course he does_. He remembers the color of the freaking pen she had in her mouth the day they met. Her eyes well up as she wonders how she got so lucky.

"Felicity." He comes over and takes her in her arms. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I know they must bring back bad memories of the explosion."

She nuzzles her face into his chest and smiles at the fact that he smells like her mango shower gel. "I wasn't thinking about the blast. I was thinking about how I wore these on a date with a very handsome man who said the most romantic things."

"You are talking about me, right?"

"Yes, you." She laughs softly against his chest and feels him place a kiss on the top of her head. "You're all muscly on the outside and a big softie on the inside."

"Thank you for not disclosing that to anyone. It would have seriously ruined my reputation, both as the Arrow and Oliver Queen."

"And with the League of Psychotic Murderers. That's what I should have said to Ra's. That you couldn't be heir to the Demon cause you're a ginormous sap with a heart made of marshmallow fluff."

She feels the laugh rumble up from Oliver's chest. "He kinda figured that out on his own."

She tilts her head back to look at his face. "Really? What makes you say that?"

"He said as much when we were fighting on the bridge. He wasn't happy that I was turning down his offer for love."

"Well, to be fair, he did offer you unlimited power and eternal life."

"Yeah, he brought that up also. Since I'm apparently a huge sap, I told him without love, it wouldn't be a life."

She smiles as she leans up to kiss his cheek. She drops a row of kisses from his cheek to his ear and whispers, "You're my hero."

His hand comes up to thread in her hair and hold the back of her head. He is placing kisses along her hairline when he whispers back, "You need to go get in the shower or we're fixing to have round three."

Laughing, she gives him one more kiss before heading to the bathroom.

********************************

She showers quickly, forgoing washing her hair again since she just washed it a few hours ago. When she comes out of the bathroom, Oliver is dressed and in the kitchen, pouring coffee into two mismatched travel mugs that he must have unearthed from one of her cabinets. She watches him add sugar and caramel macchiato creamer to hers. Turning off the coffeemaker and unplugging it, he turns toward her with a smile. "Good shower?"

"Yep." Being all domestic in her kitchen Oliver is almost as hot as walking around her living room naked Oliver.

Oliver is laughing as he walks over to her. "I said the last part out loud, didn't I?"

"Yep." He ushers her into her bedroom. "Is your big suitcase ready to be put in the car?"

"I think so. I'm not sure if I packed enough shoes."

He sees nothing but shoes as the top layer in her suitcase. "It looks like enough." Briefly picking up one of her stiletto heels and then placing it back in the suitcase, he quirks his eyebrows at her. "You packed the right pair of heels." Giving her a wink as he zips up her suitcase, he informs her, "You're not the only one with a list, you know." And with that comment, he carries her suitcase out of the room while her mouth hangs open.

Recovering her composure when she hears the front door click shut after him, she finishes drying off and dresses in black jeans and a striped shirt. She returns to the bathroom to put on her makeup and do her hair. A few minutes later, she hears him come back in, listens to him putter around the kitchen, and then he goes back out. She has finished her makeup and is curling the ends of her half pinned-up hair when the sound of Oliver coming back in the front door reaches her ears. This time, his footsteps echo down the hall until he pokes his head in the bathroom. "Is there anything I can do to help you finish getting ready to go?"

"Could you go in my closet and get my coat?"

"Sure."

Giving her hair a couple more curls and one last douse of hairspray, she returns to the bedroom and stops dead in her tracks. Oliver is holding a coat but not one she was expecting to see.

"I found this one in the back of your closet. I thought it was pretty but it's still got the tags on it. Were you saving it for a special occasion?"

 

> _She had gone with Lyla to the bridal boutique so she could pick up her wedding gown. While Lyla was selecting accessories, Felicity had spotted the coat. It was the purest white lace and just seemed so simple amongst the elaborate dresses. Tentatively touching the sleeve, her eyes slide shut. She could vividly imagine wearing this coat, after a ceremony, after a reception, getting ready to leave for her honeymoon, running hand in hand with her husband as they are showered with rice by their friends and family...and her eyes snap back open when she realizes the hand she is holding is Oliver's. Frack. She consciously tries to change Oliver's face to Ray's but the image won't budge. It remains Oliver, with rice in his hair and his beautiful blue eyes lit up with love. Oliver, who is currently in Nanda Parbat on a suicide mission and is never going to allow himself to be happy. She buys the coat anyway. Because if he survives, and God knows Oliver Queen is good at surviving, maybe...maybe...maybe one day he won't be afraid to be happy._

"Felicity?" His voice brings her back to the present.

"Um, yes, I was. Saving it. For, um, a special occasion."

He looks slightly disappointed but genially says, "Oh, ok. I'll put it back. Do you want your pink coat instead?"

"No, wait." She looks at Oliver, sans rice in his hair but love in his eyes. "Today is the special occasion I was waiting for."

Oliver looks briefly confused but seems to brighten at the fact that she considers today a special occasion. He pulls his upgraded Swiss Army knife thingamajig out of his pocket and uses the tiny scissors to carefully cut the tags off of her coat. He holds it up and gestures for her to turn around so he can help her put it on.

She glances down and can't help but roll her eyes at how mismatched the coat seems with her casual shirt and pants. She turns back around to face Oliver and he is beaming at her, just like she imagined he would when she wore this coat in her daydream.

He reaches out to take her hands and pull her closer. "You look beautiful. Are you ready to go?"

Before she can get emotional and smudge her freshly applied mascara, she smiles up at Oliver and says, "Ready."

He rolls out her small suitcase with her toiletries as she grabs her date earrings off the dresser and puts them on. She shoulders her purse and the bag with her tablet and follows Oliver out the front door. He rolls her suitcase down the front walk as she locks both locks on her door. When she turns and looks in Oliver's direction, she audibly gasps. He is standing next to a sleek grey Porsche convertible. Feeling like her feet aren't actually touching the ground, she is somehow moving closer to the car.

At this point, she is pretty sure that she is dead. Yep, she died in the dungeon in Nanda Parbat and this whole thing--Oliver coming back and wanting to run away with her, his honesty and openness, his vulnerability, the sex--all of it is her insane version of an afterlife. She feels him pulling the tablet bag off her shoulder. She stands mutely as he puts it in the trunk with her suitcases.

He walks back over to her and takes her hand, placing it on his heart. "Felicity. Look at me. I'm real. This car is real. It's all real."

Eyes wide, she looks up at him. "Where did the car come from?"

"Prestige Imports, over on South Boulevard. I bought my first car from there too. This was one of the errands I had to run this morning."

Her eyebrows furrow as she stares at him in disbelief, because seriously? Only Oliver Queen could casually equate buying a Porsche with a errand, like he went to the store for milk. "You bought a Porsche?"

"I really thought you would like it."

He looks upset so she is quick to reassure him. "Like it? Are you kidding me? I love it. This is the second sexiest thing I've ever seen."

"Oh, yeah? What's the sexiest thing?"

A self-satisfied smirk has appeared on his face but Felicity is staring at the car and doesn't notice. "The XK-15 Processor."

At that last remark, his expression goes from smug to full-on pout. "Am I even in the top three?"

Focusing her attention back on him, she runs her thumb along his protruding bottom lip. "I think until they come out with the XK-16 processor, your spot at number three is secure."

Kissing her finger, his self-assured smile returns. "You know how competitive I am. By July, I'm gonna be number one."

Trying unsuccessfully to hold back a laugh, she playfully pats his chest. "Challenge accepted. I look forward to your efforts, Mr. Queen."

He is still smiling as he takes her hand and places a soft, sensual kiss on the inside of her wrist. His voice takes on a deeper timber that almost sounds like his Arrow voice. "Oh, it's on. This will be my new mission."

Wow starts reverberating through her head again but she just smiles at him sweetly. Still holding her hand, he opens the passenger door and helps her get settled in the seat. Shutting the door and making sure it's secure, he leans in to give her a kiss before rounding to the driver's side.

Sliding in the leather seat, he puts the key in the ignition and the Porsche roars to life before settling into a purr. He rests his hand on the gear shifter and Felicity places her hand over his.

They instinctively turn to look at each other at the same time. Seeing their past, present, and future in each other's eyes, and together, their journey begins...

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I truly appreciate all the kudos and feedback. I am hoping to write more in this series that will chronicle some of their road trip adventures. My muse can be very fickle but if anyone has any prompts or places, I will try my best to incorporate it into future fics. I will look in the comments section here or in my ask box on Tumblr. I'm babblingblondegenius there too. :)
> 
> ****The title and lyrics are from Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson****


End file.
